


The Prince and his Golden Boys

by BanishedOne



Series: Coma Baby [3]
Category: Sidon/Link - Fandom
Genre: Coma Baby, Comaverse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Self Loathing, and fluff, but also dialogue, but didn't stop looking immediate, compared to CB this story is really feel-goodsie, minor voyeurism, more like Link walked in and accidentally got an eyefull, reassurance, theres smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne
Summary: Link knew perfectly well that the Prince and his Knight were together for the purpose of being intimate with one another. However, when he returned to Sidon’s bedchamber a bit too soon, he saw just enough to give him reason to doubt himself, leaving him struggling to decide if he even belonged here, wedged between the other two. Of course, who else could he turn to for reassurance, but his lovers?





	The Prince and his Golden Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sex/smut. Obviously spoilers as to the possible progression/development of Brivere’s relationship with Link and Sidon in the Coma Baby series. I actually wrote this as a Christmas gift for one of my big fans/beloved friends and I've been hesitating to post it here. I think, however, now is an interesting time to cast it out to the ao3 universe.

Link knew perfectly well what was going on- of course he did. Sidon was a careful, cautious lover and ever the more so when entering uncharted romantic territory. The Zora Prince had been thorough in his explanations, in his requests, and the Hylian understood, decidedly remaining scarce to allow the evening to his Prince and the ever present Knight at his side.

Or, the ever present Knight atop him, as it happened to be when Link returned the Sidon’s bedchambers a bit too soon. He hadn’t been at all prepared.

The Hylian quickly found himself ducked behind the doorframe, replaying the momentary eyeful he’d received so that it flowed in slow, detailed suspension, much as enemies often did on the battlefield. Sidon and Brivere meshed together like a painted blur of crimson and gold, encapsulated in an underwater world that was all their own as they entwined and unified.

Coy, gracefully looping chase ended with the golden Zora ensnaring the form of the larger man from behind. Sidon’s hips were etched with claw marks and the backs of his shoulders were bitten and vivid red. The Prince’s squirming easily dulled away with every sharp rake against his scales, his Knight’s mouth hot, the razor edges of his teeth leaving delightful punctures that ached and flared with warmth, which Brivere never failed to lap at in tender apology.

And in the still of sensory lull, Brivere buried himself inside the Prince, so that Sidon’s body arched, his tail swished and his feet gave small, useless paddles while they drifted near the bottom of the cistern chamber. The shine of his sharp fangs was visible when his mouth fell open, producing a stream of bubbles in what was surely an underwater groan, then his torso straightened, aligning with the steady, rhythmic movement that came so fluidly, so persistently, so tenaciously.

No sooner than Link ducked out of sight, he felt the sensation of numerous tiny sparks lighting to flame inside him. He was the dry, crinkling underbrush of an unbroken drought, the slightest heat lighting him to uncontrolled inferno so that he didn’t know which part of himself to put out first. His chest ached, both painful and pleasant, his head was light and reeling from the bloodrush, and an undeniable, feverish, wanton need erupted from the pit of him, down to his nethers, crying out for attention.

Brash as ever, he stole another glance. He’d never imagined that it would be so different between the two of them, that they would be so different with one another than they were with him. In retrospect, that should have been clear and obvious.

Whenever Sidon and Link made love, the Prince was obsessively attentive, bringing his Hylian lover to release again and again, savoring Link’s pleasure as his own and glutting his own sexual appetite on it, until they were both exhausted and damn near over stimulated. And yet here the same man was, now bent beneath the smaller Zora, still and accepting the pace set by the other, not trying to force his Knight to come over and over, in fact, as Link watched, it was Brivere who refrained until Sidon toppled from that precipice, squirming in release.

It felt as though it took comparably no time at all for Sidon to find himself finished off, and it was at that point that Link scurried from his hideaway, darting away to pretend he was never here in the first place. He didn’t know if they were finished, or if they had planned further rounds, but it obviously wasn’t appropriate for him to stand, gawking in secret. When he strode rather quickly past the doorway and beyond it, however, he glanced a pair of golden eyes peering upward, and Brivere’s head turned, following the sight of movement.

“Fuck,” Link spat, picking up his pace to be sure they wouldn’t have time to try and stop him. Maybe they would assume he’d merely forgotten something in Sidon’s room; it wasn’t entirely implausible.

Descending the spiral of Sidon’s tower, Link reminisced and pored over his own intimacy with Brivere; it was nothing like what he’d just witnessed. He hadn’t been exactly fond of the golden Zora when first they met, but that was Link and basically anybody, even the Prince. It had taken plenty of interaction for the two stubborn, hard-headed rivals to realize that they had plenty in common, and just being away from Sidon aided them in developing a bizarre, supportive relationship all their own.

As rivals-turned-friends, they offered one another more blunt and honest conversation than the vibrantly praising Prince could typically manage. In that way, they learned to trust one another with ease that was almost uncomfortably quick. 

When the three lovers entered this romantic pact, and Link became a partner to the golden Zora on equal terms, they adapted to the subdued, easy company which they both had to give in spades, but the sex never ceased to be an aggressive showdown. Both puffed and struggled for dominance, but it always ended the same, leaving Link with the notion that Brivere simply liked being dominated. Link could remember the very last time they were together, and the way he clutched at the pliant muscle of Brivere’s thigh, squeezing it and bending it back before the he pushed his fingers inside the submitting Zora. It had been so damn tantalizing that he came from the act alone, not even needing further aid from the Knight.

It left Brivere mildly confused when he overcame and recovered from the bliss he’d been finger-fucked into, but when Link stated that he didn’t want anything more, the golden Zora didn’t question it.

There wasn’t anywhere reasonably nearby within Zora’s Domain that Link could truly seek privacy while he waited out Sidon and Brivere’s playtime- nowhere apart from the shrine which was tucked out of sight, in almost the very middle of the city. The Hylian had never used shrines as sanctuaries of escape for the purpose of masturbation, but hey, there was a first time for everything, apparently.

He rubbed out a few hasty orgasms with his trousers around his thighs, and he even took something of a power nap in the afterglow before he straightened himself out enough to show his face again. But, even if he was physically put together and relieved of sexual tension, old demons began to ache in his spine, clawing their way up in order to whisper awful things into his head and remind him of just how damn pathetic and unworthy he was.

He had to wonder, did he make even the act of sex all about himself? Was he insufficient and selfish at everything he did? He thought, at first, maybe this was the old shadow of jealousy trying to poison him as it so often did in the past, but no, it was something else, something completely new which he had no defences against.

And, because he couldn’t count on himself to overcome any kind of internal struggle on his own, his only hope was the comfort, reassurances and overall support granted to him by his lovers; it brought him right back to Sidon’s quarters all over again, like the lost Hylian shepherd pup that he was. 

His boots tapped against the tiled floor in a much more resounding way when he found the room still and quiet, with all light from the stone lamps concealed and darkened. Sidon and Brivere had moved to the water mattress, and they were bundled there, a heap of slumbering Zora, clearly both tired and contented. Link’s initial instinct was to cast himself directly across the unsuspecting pile of amphibious men, disturbing the utter hell out of them right before he nestled himself amidst the two, all to be pleasantly crushed between their much more sizable frames, until he phased from existence under such force.

That sounded cool, obviously.

But, there were also those damn, dark emotions holding him back, and he wondered- was it for the sake of their happiness that he froze in place instead of approaching? 

It was normal for him to view himself as less than, embittered by it as he was, and it was not out of character for him to view himself as worthless, as pointless.. So why did it feel different? Maybe, in the beginning, Brivere had been a source of intimidation, a risk posed to Link’s acquisition of Sidon’s time and affections. It had been difficult, yes, for somebody who thought so little of himself not to feel that Sidon’s love was an impermanent thing that he could fail to hold onto, and lose at any time, over any thing.

But now? Link had seen the Prince’s affection for the boundless, infinite resource that it was and he had even learned that he possessed the same unique ability within himself, to love without limits. His companionship with Brivere was something equally dear and treasured, different from his relationship with Sidon, not better, nor worse, not more, nor less- just different.

Link loved them both. By Sidon’s magically bright and wondrous will, he taught the Hylian how to love, then he did it again and again, until Link’s heart was fathomless yet full. Link had never understood how it was possible, but regardless, he would always credit his Prince for that miraculous feat; giving himself any praise for it certainly wouldn’t do.

So, it could be conclusively said that these troubling emotions were not the sprouting seeds of jealousy but something else altogether. As Link watched the two Zoras peacefully sleep from a slight distance, he couldn’t help but feel that.. Maybe they didn’t need him at all? Maybe they were perfect as they were, and he was the one who didn’t belong? 

And because he loved them both dearly and wanted only their happiness, something in him began to push him away, so that he shuffled back on his feet, inching toward the door to leave.

“Link, why aren’t you coming to bed?” a smooth but softened voice called to the Hylian, lowered so to avoid disturbing the other. Link almost missed the sound of it, with how his heart was thumping in his ears and his chest turned tight and breathless. Blue eyes searched the darkened silhouette for any trace of movement, his gaze both confounded and suddenly hopeful, his jumbled mind begging to be saved from itself.

It was unreal, how quickly he could wring himself to panic, and how mindlessly turbulent he could turn, all thanks to the tiniest bit of fear. It was unreal that he could hate himself so completely, to the point that he cast everyone out, yet just the thought of being alone was a pressure too awful and terrifying for him to face. He probably had his lost memories and relationships from 100 years ago to thank for that little parting gift. No thank you.

When he did not answer, the Zora who’d spoken sat upright to regard him; Brivere’s form was a narrow shadow up next to Sidon, his lithe frame tapering into the width of his shoulders. He was an even paler gold while his scales were struck by the moonlight and his voice was impossibly steady once he at last called out again. “Link?”

“I just,” he hated the sound of hesitance in his voice. He missed the blithe, cynical hum, the sharpness he once possessed. “I just thought that maybe the two of you would prefer to be.. alone.”

“If that were so, we wouldn’t be sleeping in the bed,” Brivere explained, one hand making an idle gesture toward the mattress beneath him. “We’re here because we expected and welcomed your return. Otherwise, we’d be sleeping submerged.”

“Not if the water were dirty,” Link commented, drawing his arms up and crossing them over his chest, his roughened hands folding against the fabric of his sleeves. “which it is.”

Brivere listened, really allowing the sound of the Hylian’s voice to rinse over him, hearing it, understanding it. He couldn’t feel and sense in the same way that Sidon did, so instead he listened with much harder focus, and he pushed himself from the mattress at the sound of distress clear in Link’s tone. His feet pattered softly in his approach, a careful hand reaching, hovering for a moment before he touched the other, then finally his webbed fingers laid upon the Hylian’s shoulder.

“Link, is something troubling you?” he asked, knowing the answer but giving the other man the option to deny what was obvious. He must have picked that behaviour up from the Prince, and Link couldn’t help the bitter smile that traced his lips at how they coddled him. He must have seemed so delicate to these Zoras.

“..I noticed you watching before,” Brivere added, his voice crisp and steadfast, yet softened with concern. He knew precisely what had caused this spell and readily addressed it. “Do you wish to speak?”

“I don’t know,” Link answered instinctively, wanting to conceal his weakness and shame, wanting to resist vulnerability, because that was what came most naturally to him. He quickly shook his head, however, his body language easily belying his words. He knew that the golden Zora understood this reaction with intimate clarity, and he’d mercifully accept it. Still, he would always know that it was false.

Link upturned his gaze to look upon the patience offered by the other; he had to wonder, did Brivere feel this, too? Their romantic triad was new enough to still have its unfamiliar, uncomfortable moments, but given that Sidon and Link had been established long before they welcomed Brivere into their perfect, perfumed garden of love, did Brivere feel himself an outsider? An interloper? A thing that was merely accepted?

“Yes,” the Hylian changed his answer with a defeated sigh, the skin of his brow furrowing while his head dipped low one again. “I’m starting to feel like.. I don’t belong. You were right about me all along. By being here, I’m a burden, a problem. I’m an interruption.”

At first, the golden Zora could only blink in quiet disbelief, his impassive features giving little of his considerations away, not that Link was even looking at him. The hand pressed to the Link’s shoulder gave a gentle push, and the golden Zora coaxed his Hylian lover just beyond the threshold of Sidon’s chambers, wanting to avoid any disruption to the Prince’s sleep.

Once they had stepped out into the moonlight of the window-lined hall, Brivere offered his response to Link’s troubled, self-depreciating musings. “No,” he breathed, condemning the haze of worthlessness hanging over the Hylian without a second thought. 

Searching blue eyes wandered upward once more, back to the Knight’s features; his face was pinched in pondering and he often looked that much more intense when he was sifting through his own thoughts and feelings. All Link wanted was for him to offer some kind of verbal proof of his claim, but from Brivere’s appearance and hesitation, it didn’t come so easily.

However, the Zora’s problem was the matter of guilt that sprang to mind, and he had to break through both the pride and shame that came with addressing such things. “The things I said to you before,” he began, his voice heavy and apologetic, “..they were spoken in jealousy and bitterness.”

Link nodded in understanding. Maybe Brivere hadn’t known it at the time, but every degrading, accusing word he’d spoken had met its mark with painful accuracy because Link could not deny any of it; if anything, he agreed, and that made it all the worse.

“Maybe,” the Hylian said with a shrug, “..but that doesn’t mean you were wrong.”

“Link. I was wrong,” the golden Zora spoke, quick and sharp. For whatever damage he’d done to the heart of a man he adored, he would take responsibility and offer healing in the place of hurt. Too often, Link felt the weight of worthlessness and Brivere understood it too intimately not to do whatever he could to lessen it. 

“I was absolutely wrong,” Brivere stated again, just in case it hadn’t sunken in. “You are a flawed individual, that much is true. But the same is true of me, and that is why I understand.” 

Brivere’s words were slow and careful, each one thoroughly considered and almost difficult. He turned aside for a moment, a hum of uncertainty vibrating in his chest, then he sighed his frustration, speaking up to explain it. “I don’t possess my lord’s talent for encouragement and for that I am sorry- but I assure you, your imperfections do not make you unworthy, certainly not in regards to love and companionship. I have personally seen growth in you. I have seen your desire to do what is best for those you hold dear and to me, that is what is most important.”

Link was unsure if he agreed, much as he did believe Brivere; he did not know the golden Zora to bullshit, to spare feelings, to maintain any pretenses at all. He nodded his head, soft and unsure, only for the Zora’s webbed fingers to be placed there, his sharp fingerscales combing through his mussed locks.

“It is a difficult thing to live through,” said the Knight as he gently reassured the much shorter Hylian. His mouth even quirked into a soft, bittersweet smile while he did and Link peered upward just in time to see it before it fled. “It is difficult, being one’s own worst enemy- I know as much to be true. So then, if you have no choice but to endure that very struggle, allow me to be your ally and trust me.”

“I do,” the Hylian breathed, one hand reaching up to drag Brivere’s touch from the top of his head, down to his cheek, so that he could rest his face there. “I do trust you.”

“Then will you join us?” the Zora asked, his tone returning to something more steady and casual. “My lord tried to wait up for you, but he was ever so tired, I’m afraid.”

“Yeah,” Link answered, a little titter coming from him at how the yellow Zora had no ability to drop formalities, referring to Sidon as ‘my lord’, despite being as intimate with the Prince as it was even possible to be. He still called Link ‘Champion’ in public, but used his name in private, and Link couldn’t help but think that it was some kind of small honor. “Brivere?”

“Hm?”

“So..” the Hylian man began again, awkward and fumbling for words that were appropriate. “You know that I saw the two of you together.”

“Yes,” Brivere nodded, his hand falling away from the Hylian as he took it upon himself to listen once again. “..and?”

“I don’t know, it seemed different,” Link gestured obscurely, having taken this into vast consideration, yet he still lacked any proper way to explain it; it was just so fantastic how that worked. “..The two of you were different with each other than how either of you are with me. That’s what made me think that maybe I’ve been doing something wrong, or that.. maybe I’ve been forcing my preferences on the two of you, somehow.”

“You do, um..” Brivere trailed off, his entire frame going rigid in sudden awkwardness. It was honestly kind of endearing how equally pathetic he could be at gathering his own thoughts when it came to certain subjects, and Link smiled quietly at the sight of the golden Zora’s gaze flicking here and there while he fumbled. Eventually he cleared his throat and began anew. “You do realize that when people are intimate, they tend to do things differently from time to time?”

“Yes, of course! That’s not what I meant,” the Hylian groaned, combing one hand through his messy hair before crossing his arms over his chest. Great, now this asshole just thought Link was clueless about how sex worked. He steadied himself with a huff, then made another likely failed attempt to verbalize his foolish concerns. “..when you’re with me, you always submit. You always let me win.”

“It isn’t a matter of winning or losing,” the golden Zora’s words were slow, the tip of his tongue precisely enunciating each syllable. He still sounded rather confused, but he was trying his best to understand and communicate. “It is for enjoyment, isn’t it? You seem to enjoy my submission. I enjoy your attention.”

The wide form of Brivere’s shoulders moved in a casual shrug, yet now it was Link who felt unbelievably confused. He almost wanted the Zora man to confirm his suspicions, and tell him that he longed for something different. “So then, I’m not just being selfish?” Link questioned, disbelief coloring the sound of his voice again. “I’m not taking advantage?”

“You’re not,” the Zora reassured. It came from him with such ease that it left no room for Link to doubt. Still, Brivere took it upon himself to explain what he perceived as the true reason for the differences Link had become so focused on and fretful over. “Truly, I don’t even need the sex to be satisfied. That’s why I am happy to do whatever it is that my partner may desire. I apprehend their wishes and I acquiesce.”

“You don’t want to have sex?” Link questioned, all the more confused by this explanation. His first thought was, how was he not taking advantage if Brivere didn’t even want it? Also, well, the golden Zora moaned rather unabashedly during the act for someone who, apparently, wasn’t interested.

“I’m happy to do it. The closeness and the affection, the emotional connection, these are all worthwhile aspects,” Brivere quickly filled in the blank spaces he’d created in his Hylian lover’s comprehension. “..however, I don’t seem to crave it as insatiably as either you or my lord. Also, it takes a very considerable degree of trust for me to willingly participate, and hopefully that tells you something of my feelings toward you and how they’ve changed.” 

A quiet laugh came from the Zora, and he awkwardly pushed one long forefin over his shoulder, just to have something to do with his hands. “I doubt that I will ever possess endurance enough to keep up with either of your appetites. In that way, it’s good that we’ve established ourselves so untraditionally.”

Link smiled, comforted and glad to have the sharp points of his worries filed to something more tolerable. He appreciated the efforts of the other, especially knowing that it came none too easily to him compared to Sidon. His eyes sought out the crisp yellow of Brivere’s gaze and they shared a quiet moment of connection before Link nodded and spoke up. “I’ll come to bed.” 

The Zora dipped his head like he was formally accepting a ‘job well done’ from a superior officer, then he shifted on his feet, ready to get to bed. Before he could go, however, Link reached out, taking hold of his wrist to stop him for another second. 

“Brivere, thank you,” the Hylian purred, his gratitude a thing that was beyond sincere. He needed an awful lot of reassurances, so he would do his best not to take them for granted. Thankfully, Brivere did not seem one to hold that against him.

“Certainly,” breathed the Zora with one of those tiny smiles that only upturned the corners of his mouth. He drew his arm back just enough for Link’s hand to slide downward, into his own, then he led the Hylian to bed.

;

Warmth and darkness surrounded the Hylian, enveloping him, contenting him. The sheets caressed his bare skin at all sides, that is, all sides that weren’t pressed against smooth Zora scales. He didn’t open his eyes, not even when the sun outside the windows poured across the thrice occupied bed, and instead he snuggled deeper into the soft sway, comforted and soothed by the warm, golden light.

Link tucked his head against the back of Sidon’s neck, hiding his face and shielding his eyes in order to avoid being forced to wake. The Prince’s tail fell along the Hylian’s back, flicking in a soft, idle way as it did whenever Sidon began to stir, but Link reached one arm up to wrap around his side, his fingers smoothing over the Zora’s glassy gill covers so that he let out a soft purr, like a friendly, affectionate cat.

Carefully, Sidon rolled over, lifting himself up to do so without disturbing the much tinier Hylian who laid ever so trustingly near. Link still did not bother to open his eyes, doing his best to cling to the edges of restful peace, whereas the Prince brightly beamed, all too glad to have his Hylian lover be the first sight to meet his eyes upon waking.

“Oh, my dear, here you are,” the red Zora purred, his voice velvet and laden with affection. His head dipped low against his pillows, so that the point of his brow bumped the soft chestnut blonde of Link’s bedhead. Link sleepily whined as Sidon’s hands enveloped his shoulders, pulling him near until he was flush to the Zora’s chest, though he quieted and calmed with ease.

A small, callused hand was placed against the soft pale of Sidon’s chest, his fingertips tracing the curve of his musculature, his palms pressing into the warmth offered.

“You were gone for quite a spell- you had me rather worried,” the Prince hummed again, his voice so quiet and intimately uttered, yet still so crisp and clear. The sharp edges of his fingerscales brushed along the ever fascinating softness of Link’s skin, so the Hylian shivered and snuggled closer to the Zora.

“Mmm. It’s okay, I’m here,” Link blurted, patting one hand against the Prince as if to say, ‘there, there.’ His own voice was muffled and hazy from sleep, words a distant, difficult thing for him to comprehend. “I was just off wasting time, as usual.”

“Wandering the wilds as you do, then?” the Zora said with an affectionate, little laugh. Link smiled in his state of half-sleep, knowing even with his eyes closed that Sidon was probably smiling down at him like he was the most precious thing.

“Not quite,” whispered the Hylian, a yawn stealing his voice away. He moved his hand over his mouth, his body curving into a stretch that pushed the blankets back, only for Sidon to pull them up once more, carefully tucking them around his tiny lover.

“Mmm..Sidon?” His lids cracked open just enough that the vivid blue of his eyes became visible from beneath the veil of his lashes when he spoke, and he curved his neck to peer up at his beloved Prince.

“Yes, my beautiful one?” the Zora answered with ease, his hands unable to leave Link alone, wanting nothing but to always be laid somewhere upon the Hylian, just to know he was near, and to always keep him there. A hand gingerly smoothed down Link’s errant locks, which splayed across the pillow in messy strands, then he captured the fleshy point of one ear between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a gentle, affectionate tug.

“I love you,” Link softly uttered as though he were telling the Zora some well-kept secret, though it was perhaps the truest thing he knew and the most blatantly obvious. Such a thing hardly mattered at all, however, because he still wanted Sidon to know, then he wanted to remind him, and he’d do it again and again, because no matter how well Sidon knew and understood, it was still the fact most worthy of mention.

“I cherish and adore you,” came the Prince’s excited and tender reply, his heart a light and jumping thing that climbed into his mouth and took the place of his tongue, to speak all it knew, all it felt. He cradled the Hylian in his giant hands, bundling Link like a babe and pulling his small form up onto his chest; the Hylian only fussed mildly.

“I love you ever so dearly,” Sidon purred, his hands tracing across Link’s uncovered back, kisses freely falling upon the soft of his hair.

“Then stay in bed,” the Hylian whined, though a grin tugged at the corners of his lips and he tightly wound his arms around the Zora’s neck, clinging to him where he laid. He’d stay here with him forever, if he could, if only he could be permitted. Everything about the giant Zora was a comfort and delight; the radiant warmth of his massive frame, the vibration of his clear, musical voice, the patter of his heart, so sweetly saying hello with little taps against Link’s own bare chest.

“Oh ho, so that is your plan?” the Prince laughed, shaking Link as he did. The Hylian opened his eyes again, just to look up and see his lover’s shining smile, then he drew one arm from around his neck, to reach out and caress the smooth of the Zora’s cheek, hidden beneath one forefin. 

“You know I mustn’t oversleep,” Sidon uttered like an apology, so gentle, so sincere. His words came with difficulty, because he was as content to lay with his lovers for as long as he drew breath. “..I have many things to see to, as usual.”

“As usual,” the Hylian groaned while Sidon rolled to one side, cradling his body and lowering him back to the bed. Link clung to one arm, trying to hold the Zora back from departure, and it left Sidon with no choice but to lean down and bestow his Hylian companion with kisses that plead forgiveness. 

His lips softly, sweetly pressed to the Hylian’s hair, his forehead, both cheeks, then his lips, lingering there for an extended moment that was still much too fleeting. Link captured the Prince by his forefin, to draw him back and return just one of his kisses, an acceptance of his most affectionate apology.

When Sidon was gone and even his warmth fled the sheets, Link rolled himself toward the other source of heat, quietly snoozing at his back. Brivere laid so still when he slept, sometimes it was almost frightening, because it left one to wonder if perhaps he’d passed away while he slumbered. The Hylian spared the golden Zora a casual glance before scooting nearer and bundling against him; he was clearly relaxed and content, yet his features still somehow had that grumpy look.

Link couldn’t help the faint, muted chuckle that came from him as he tucked his head up under the golden Zora’s chin, and he softly whispered, “You even look pissed off when you sleep.”

“You’re an ass,” he mumbled in reply, his hands tugging the blankets up before his arms entwined the smaller man, holding him near.

As it turned out, though Sidon always woke promptly each morning, his golden boys couldn’t have been happier to pass the morning hours comfortably cuddled up and snoozing.

;

<3


End file.
